


You don’t ever need to be scared again..

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms, caring Robert, mention of gordon Livesy, scared Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: With Liv on a school trip and Robert working late it should be a quiet night for Aaron. However as it starts to rain and a thunderstorm starts it brings back unwanted memories for Aaron..





	You don’t ever need to be scared again..

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it there will be mention of Gordon even if you don’t like it at least give it a read and let me know what you thought

Aaron slipped the DVD in the player before settling himself down on the sofa. 

Wearing Robert’s pyjamas which were too big he got under the blanket and lay down it was the first time in days that he had the house to himself.

Liv was away on a school trip for two nights and Robert was working late.

Aaron couldn’t wait to watch his movie pressin play he sent a text to Robert saying that he was watching a movie so if Robert text him and Aaron didn’t reply not to worry.

The reply came back with a simple “ok baby I love you xx” and two hearts.

Aaron smiled and begin to watch his movie it was a horror his favourite.

An hour or two into the movie it started to rain and Aaron could hear it he ignored it first as it didn’t bother him but as the rain started getting worse and louder lighting flashed.

Aaron know what that meant. That a thunderstorm was sure to follow.

He hated thunderstorms. Laying back down he buried himself deeper in the blankets hoping that the noise would stop but it didn’t. 

If anything it got louder and Aaron got more scared.

Just then he heard the door slam and he jumped up.

“Aaron?” The voice was quiet almost like..

“No! No” Aaron said to himself before running up the stairs as fast as he could.

“Aaron!” The voice was louder and closer.

Aaron ran into his bedroom and slammed the door hiding in the closet.

He heard footsteps and the door open.

Staying as quiet as he could Aaron heard whoever it was moving around and opening the bathroom door before closing it.

Aaron open the wardrobe door and peeked out a sigh of relief when he saw the room was empty.

As he was walking back downstairs Aaron didn’t hear the person come up behind him and touch his shoulder.

He let out a terrified scream before jumping on the bed and backing towards the headboard whimpering as he did.

Aaron watched the person move towards the door and switch on the light.

Robert!

“Aaron? What’s wrong baby?” The second Robert sat on the bed Aaron jumped into his arms holding on like he was sinking and only Robert would keep him safe.

Robert ran his hands down Aaron’s back before holding him close and pressing gentle kisses to him. 

Even he didn’t see Aaron like that.

“Baby? What’s wrong? Hmm?” Robert spoke softly.

Aaron pulled away and looked up at Robert with wet eyes. Robert wiped them all way before holding Aaron’s hand rubbing gentle strokes over them.

“Look whatever it is you can tell me you know? I won’t be angry or laugh I promise..” Aaron nodded before speaking.

“This is gonna sound stupid but it’s the thunderstorm. I hate it! You know when I was little Rob? There used to be a lot of them and my dad used to come into my room.. he said he was protecting me by holding me and nobody could ever hurt me. 

I was dad’s little boy. Only his love would keep me safe. But it didn’t! That’s why I freaked out! Because they brought back bad memories for me and today I felt young again like only my dad could keep me safe just him..”

Aaron looked up to see Robert crying.

“Rob?” 

“Oh baby! I’m so sorry that you had to go through that all on your own and that he twisted you! I should never have left you! But I promise you one thing! You don’t ever have to be scared again! I promise you!” 

Robert cried before grabbing Aaron and holding him tight feeling Aaron’s arms around his waist holding on.

Aaron was the best thing to happen to Robert and he would protect his husband with all he had because Aaron was worth his whole life..

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
